Acceptance
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka harus belajar untuk menerima dengan apa yang telah digariskan untuk mereka. Belajar untuk menerima, mengikhlaskan dan memaafkan.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

**Acceptance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya ia membenci bocah itu, namun, pada nyatanya ia tak mampu melakukannya. Ia bocah pirang yang akan selalu mengingatkannya akan perbuatan menyakitkan yang telah diperbuat oleh suaminya dan ibu dari bocah itu.

Uchiha Sakura menghembuskan napasnya panjang, mengaduk teh yang ia pesan dan menyesapnya, aroma chomomile yang menguar dari cangkir putih itu setidaknya dapat sedikit mengurangi 'beban' yang dimilikinya. Menyandang nama 'Uchiha' yang selama ini ia impikan nyatanya tidak serta merta membuatnya bahagia, ia pikir bahwa dirinya telah memenangkan 'pertarungan' dengan sahabat pirangnya, namun ternyata dialah yang telah kalah. Telak.

Ino, bukan hanya memenangkan hati suaminya namun juga 'benih' dari suaminya, 'benih' yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi sosok bocah laki-laki tampan dengan rambut pirang mirip ibunya, tak nampak sumbangsih suaminya pada ciri fisik bocah itu, namun jika kau lihat dengan seksama, tatapan tegas bocah itu dan bagaimana keras kepalanya kau akan tahu itu menurun dari siapa.

Ada lelucon dari Shikamaru yang tak sengaja ia dengar, mungkin saat 'membuat' bocah itu Ino-lah yang lebih 'bersemangat'.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum masam, betapa beruntungnya sahabatnya itu, lain halnya dengan dirinya yang harus menahan sakit karena sejatinya ia tak 'kan bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya. Pelatihan sebagai seorang Ninja yang selama ini ia tempa merenggut mimpinya menjadi seorang ibu, bahkan untuk memiliki Sarada ia harus melakukan beberapa bantuan medis tanpa proses alami yang seharusnya ia lakukan bersama suaminya. Tidak adil! Mengapa harus dirinya yang tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan dengan normal? Sementara, teman-temannya yang lain bisa merasakan proses membahagiakan itu.

Masih membekas di ingatannya ketika Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan mengakui bahwa Inojin adalah putranya, bahwa selama ini ia dan Ino telah membohongi dirinya dan Sai, Ia meraung, menangis, murka, benar-benar menyakitkan.

Bagaimana perasaanya sekarang? Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Bahkan mungkin lukannya akan sangat susah untuk dihilangkan, ini semua adalah balasan untuknya karena telah menyakiti Naruto dan mengkhianati sahabatnya, Ino. Impas, bukan?

Wajah ayu wanita bersurai merah muda itu nampak muram, ia kembali menyesap teh miliknya, sesekali memandang keluar jendela dari kantin yang terletak di lantai 2 Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura-san...!"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum ramah. Ia nampak tenang dan berjalan menuju tempat Sakura duduk.

"Sai."

Ia tak menyangka sama sekali pria itu akan menghampiri dirinya disini, "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Pria bersurai rambut hitam itu menarik kursi dihadapan Sakura dan mendudukinya, "Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sai selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah perceraiannya dengan Ino 2 bulan lalu tapi tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu, bukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja sejak saat itu."

"Setidaknya aku telah mencoba agar baik-baik saja, Sai."

"Lebih baik melepas apa yang menyakitimu, Sakura-san. Hidup dalam kebohongan tak akan membuatmu bahagia, itu akan lebih menyakitimu lagi dan lagi."

"Kau kesini untuk menceramahiku?" Tanya Sakura ketus, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sai tetaplah Sai, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia seperti dulu."

"Dulu!" Kheh~, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau terlihat tua karena banyak pikiran."

"Sai!" Muncul perempatan di dahi ibu dari Uchiha Sarada itu, berusaha menguasai emosinya ia menenggak habis tehnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Sejak kejadian itu, kita berempat tidak pernah duduk bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Aku dan Ino sudah usai, tapi bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga dan anak-anak? Bukankah tidak adil untuk anak-anak karena kita orang dewasa bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja? Padahal, semuanya hancur di dalamnya."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengapa pria dihadapannya ini menjadi banyak bicara dan sialnya langsung tepat pada sasaran. Ia benar! Ia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Ino sejak saat itu, bahkan Sasuke tak pernah mengajaknya bicara, alasan mengapa suaminya itu masih tinggal dibawah atap yang sama dengan dirinya adalah Sarada, putri mereka, namun ia tahu benar bahwa suaminya juga ingin mendatkan pengakuan dari putranya, Inojin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sai? Apakah semudah itu melepas keluarga yang selama ini kau miliki?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berat. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Ino dan Inojin tersiksa, begitupun juga Ino yang tak mau melihatku tersiksa jika 'drama' ini kami lanjutkan, padahal bagiku tak masalah jika aku harus membesarkan Inojin sebagai putraku."

"Apa yang spesial dari Ino-pig hingga kalian benar-benar menyayanginya?"

Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh, Sakura dengan cepat menghapus jejak-jejak air mata pada pipinya.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya sejak kau masih kecil, bukankah kalian bersahabat sejak kecil?" Sai tersenyum kembali, mengusap pucuk kepala ninja penyembuh dihadapannya, "Sepertiku, kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-san."

_**Training Ground**_

Inojin nampak bosan, ia mematahkan ranting pohon yang berjatuhan dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dimana papanya? Bukankah ia berjanji akan menemuinya di tempat ini?

"Inojin."

"Papa...!"

Sepersekian detik ia merasa bahagia namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang dimaksud bocah itu, ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Sementara Inojin yang sempat sumringah kembali mematahkan ranting-ranting itu, tak peduli bagaimana kacaunya perasaan ayah kandungnya itu.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?!" Protesnya tak terima.

"Aku akan melakukannya sampai kau menerima keberadaanku."

"Bermimpilah!" Ucapnya Inojin datar.

Dasar keras kepala! Sifat bocah itu tak jauh beda darinya jadi ia tahu kalau bocah itu sedang merajuk. Tak lama lagi pasti putranya itu akan menerimanya dan dia perlu sedikit bersabar.

"Aku akan mengejar mimpiku, apa kau lupa dengan mimpiku mengejar pamanmu?"

Inojin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan, Sai?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hai, Nak! Sasuke-san...!"

Sai melambaikan tangannya, berjalan mendekati sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

"Papa!" Seru Inojin berlari ke arah Sai dan memeluk pria yang telah membesarkannya selama 12 tahun kehidupannya.

"Hai, jagoan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak berulah 'kan?"

Inojin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sai, "Aku merindukanmu, Papa! Bagaimana misimu?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Nak! Misiku baik-baik saja dan aku sukses menyelesaikannya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan, Papa Uchiha?"

Inojin melepas pelukannya, "Dia bukan papaku, kau adalah papaku!"

Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajah pria itu! Ia membenci pria itu! Ia iri dengan betapa gampangnya Inojin memanggilnya Papa, sedangkan padanya?

Ia juga ingin putranya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, sebegitu sulitkah untuk memaafkannya dan berdamai dengannya? Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari putranya yang lebih memilih pria yang mirip dengan dirinya itu.

"Bukankah banyak yang harus kita bicarakan?" Sai tersenyum, mengacak surai rambut bocah yang sudah ia besarkan sebagai putranya itu, bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi Papa juga ingin bertemu dengannya? Lalu mengapa Papa mengirimiku pesan dan bukan dia?!"

"Papa tahu apa yang sedang Papamu usahakan! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini, padanya, Nak?"

"Dia bukan papaku!" Sela Inojin, "Ia papa Sarada, sampai kapanpun ia bukan papaku! Syaratku masih sama agar aku mengakuinya, tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan melakukannya." Inojin tersenyum sinis.

Cih! Bocah itu semakin mirip dengannya, bukan?!

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sai?!"

"Banyak hal, Sasuke-San!" Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum dan merangkul bahu Inojin, "Kau mau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami, Nak?"

"Tidak akan!" Ujar Inojin, melepas rangkulan Sai dan berlari dari tempat kedua papanya berhadapan.

Ia tahu benar bahwa mereka akan membahas 'drama' kehidupan mereka dan tentu saja ia sebagai korban dari 'drama' itu sudah cukup mendengarkan alasan-alasan yang bagi dirinya yang hanya bocah berusia 12 tahun tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin sebuah alasan sederhana, buka alasan-alasan berputar-putar yang memusingkannya. Orang dewasa selalu saja mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan apa yang mereka perbuat, bukan? Selalu seperti itu.

Sejujurnya ia merasakan perih yang teramat di dadanya ketika melihat kepalan erat tangan Sasuke saat melihat ia memeluk Sai. Dapat ia rasakan rasa iri itu pada wajah tegas seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah Papa kandungnya, ia juga ingin sekali memeluk pria itu, jujur saja ada rasa hangat yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya ketika setiap hari Sasuke berusaha untuk menemuinya, mengajarkannya untuk mengendalikan mata 'sialan' miliknya dan dari yang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok dingin namun entah mengapa dimatanya sosok itu begitu hangat?

Apakah ia harus menerima kehadiran pria itu? Apakah ini semua adil bagi Sarada dan Sakura-san jika ia 'berdamai' dengan sosok Sasuke? Bagaimana perasaan mereka jika sampai hal itu terjadi?

Haruskah serumit ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TAMAT.**

* * *

**HELLO! I'M BACK! :D. SERI LAINNYA DARI INOJIN AS SASUINO'S SON. UNLEASH UR IMAGINATION, KAN?**

**ENJOY ^^**


End file.
